Prior to the instant invention it has been proposed to use privacy panels assembled in linear form including stiles or rails and stiles and in cublicle form; however, such prior constructions and formations utilized relatively complex assembly means including nuts and bolts, screws, and battens, and prior constructions have even included soldering and welding processes. Such prior constructions have been relatively expensive, lacking in versatility, and complicated in assembly, generally requiring laborious and time-consuming effort.